Allogeneic hematopoietic stem cell transplantation (HSCT) generates multiple symptoms and problems that can vary in complexity. Although it seems evident that patients and caregivers experience clinically significant levels of psychological distress, few interventions studies have been explored to address this concern in this population. Problem-solving is an essential skill for individuals to successfully cope. Increased problem-solving skill has been shown to decrease psychological distress and may improve symptom distress and health related quality of life (QOL). The COPE (Creativity, Optimism, Planning, and Expert Information) problem-solving education (PSE) intervention has demonstrated benefit and has been reported as a positive therapy by cancer patients and their families. Based on the findings from our pilot study and recent published reports, this study is designed to determine preliminary efficacy of problem solving education by increasing self-efficacy in caregivers during allogeneic HSCT. In addition, this study will explore factors associated with change in caregiver self-efficacy and distress such as demographics, clinical variables, mutuality, caregiver reaction, sleep quality, fatigue and health behaviors. This is a phase two clinical trial applying a prospective repeated measure design. Subjects will be accrued to this protocol if they agree to participation in an allogeneic HSCT at the Clinical Center, NIH, are > 18 years old, able to read English and able to comprehend the investigational nature of the study. Patient volunteers must have at least one caregiver throughout the study period. A sample of at least 71 caregivers is needed to adequately evaluate the effectiveness of the PSE intervention. In order to achieve a sample of 71 caregivers 50 transplant patients will be recruited.Currently 153 subjects have been screened and 101 enrolled; caregivers: n=60. 68 subjects have completed all study procedures and are off study. Enrollment continues. Each caregiver (and patient) will be scheduled for three individualized PSE intervention sessions (study intervention) in addition to the usual care group education. Three surveys will be administered to all study participants. The baseline questionnaires will be administered twice; once prior to allogeneic HSCT and again directly before the first PSE, at the time of initial discharge from the hospital. The post-intervention questionnaires will be administered 6 weeks post discharge. There will be no long term follow-up after the intervention period. Questionnaires include: Distress Thermometer, Family Caregiving Inventory Mutuality Scale, Health-Promoting Lifestyle Profile II, Cancer Self-Efficacy scale, Brief Symptom Inventory, Caregiver Reaction Assessment, Pittsburgh Sleep Quality Index and the Multidimensional Fatigue Symptom Inventory-Short Form. In addition, the subjects will participate in a semi-structured interview at the end of the study and the interventionist will complete a log that tracks subject attendance, session length, and discrepancy between planned and actual session date and time. Quantitative and qualitative analysis techniques will be used in this study.